


For the god imperium and the emperor of mankind warhammer 40k my version

by Brianvrs



Series: Warhammer 40k my version [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianvrs/pseuds/Brianvrs
Summary: This is a story about my version of warhammer 40k hope you guys like it
Series: Warhammer 40k my version [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170758
Comments: 5





	For the god imperium and the emperor of mankind warhammer 40k my version

For 10 thousand years the imperium of man has stood fast against a universe of horror and darkness beset and besieged on all sides by predatory xenos empires and threatened from within by heretics, mutants, traitors and worse but still the imperium of man stands though the guiding holy all seeing light of the holy imperium and his mortal servant the God emperor of mankind and faith in the god imperiums holy light. 

The red armoured marine ran though the halls of the battle barge dodging the larger open hallways and going though side passages when that was possible for him to do. His bolter sang it's song of death as a pair of green light appeared in the hallway and exploded faster than they had appeared as the mass reactive rounds found the xenos head and reduced it to scrap, he stomped over the remains as he rushed to reach the chapter master and the command brigade and he rushed into a room before closing it behind him just as further down the hallway more green eyes appeared and he checked his map to see how far he was to the command brigade. He sighed in relief as he saw that he was close to his goal, he just needed to go back though the hallway and towards the green lights, he unsheathed his sword and opened the door and charged the lights his bolter firing and downing two of the 4 lights before green beams flew towards him and hit his bolter and destroyed it, he threw it at one of the last 2 lights and thrust with his sword at one of the lights. The impact of metal on metal told the marine of the red blades a successor of the noble blood angels that he had hit his mark and in a split second cut the xeno in two before throwing his sword at the other one and hitting it in the head dead centre. He retrieved his sword and ran towards the command brigade and the sounds of battle. the shouts of his brothers and the mortal crew invigorated him and he powered though anything that appeared be it xeno or door until he reached the command brigade to see that his brothers were fighting hard against the xenos but they were slowly being overwhelmed by the endless number of xenos coming in, a split second latter he acted throwing himself into the xenos and hacking and slashing though them with ease, he turned as his amours machine sprint alerted him to a approaching hostile but he was a second too slow and the 3 bladed claws cut though his amour and into his flesh underneath and knocked him to his knees. He glared at the xeno in hatred for it wore the skin and flesh of his brothers and tried to parry only to collapse unconscious as a single bolt round barked.  
And everything went dark

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys


End file.
